Tales of The Beauty and The Beast
by pandorias
Summary: Here I will tell the written tales of The Beauty and The Beast, alias Rakan and Xayah. It's a collection of oneshots I wrote or will write over the time, focusing mainly on my two beloved Vastaya fighters, but sometimes other known League-Champions will make their appearance too.
1. That Wild In My Veins

**~Summary~**  
"Hey", he grinned, gorgeous face looking down at her, the vastaya standing not even an arm's length away from her. "A beautiful girl like you, all alone here?" She snorted, eye rolling, lifting her arms to fold them in front of her with an annoyed look; but before she could do that, he just took her hands, twirling her skilfully one time, two times, pulling her close then expertly. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Mainly Xayah/Rakan, but also pre Akali/Kayn

* * *

Hello dear readers :)

After I actually wanted to take some time to write some more few chapters about the Star Guardians, I ended up here with a K/DA oneshot which I wanted to work on for ages. Maybe someday I'll write more!  
English isn't my first language (I'm still learning!), and I've never written a story set in modern times before, so please be patient with me :) Also, this is un-beta'd.

Please make sure to leave a comment if you like this story, or if there's anything you would criticize, love to add or just ... I don't know ... want to tell me something :D

Have fun!

* * *

**That Wild In My Veins**

_"I'm a picture-perfect face, with that wild in my veins"_

The voices of the four singers on the stage filled the whole club, blending in together perfectly with the background track of the song they sang. The loud melody reverberated off the walls, the floor vibrating with the heavy bass.

_"You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl"_

The young women showed off not only their singing but also dancing talents, and the big crowd was freaking out over their signature song, singing with them in roaring manner. Countless bodies moved to the gripping rhythm, hands with smartphones in the air - either to film the whole event or to use it as a lighter-replacement with the flashlight on. When they eventually reached the rapper's part the people almost went berserk, the already loaded atmosphere nearly exploding with the strong, dominating voice of Akali who stepped forward, as well as the change of light. The club had been suddenly lit up with ultraviolet light, and as such the neon paint on not only the band's but also the fans' bodies finally showed off, and it really was a colourful spectacle to be seen.

In midst of the crowd two people danced to the flashy music, their bodies moving against each other in almost intimate matter, strong muscular arms encircling a slim waist. Their colourful hair mixed together in the rush of showing off; they were good, and they knew it. Kayn's long, blue hair glowed brightly in the UV-light, the additional light blue and violet adding to the awe-inspiring look he presented. His long legs were covered in low, wide trousers with countless fastenings and clips, his shirt being ... non-existent. Instead ornate neon paintings were scattered all over his bare skin, underlining his many muscles on his well-trained body.

Xayah in front of him had her long red-violet hair braided over her left shoulder, limiting the glowing make up to her face only - she had especially taken a liking to the streak on either side of her cheek, highlighting her cheek bones in a fashionable way she thought of maybe doing so more often. Her long, feathery ears were adorned with jewellery, small chains and rings that reflected the light. She wore an elegant, lacy bralette and a tight, high-waisted skirt that reached to her thighs, her clothes as well as her high heeled boots in her favourite colour: black.

"She's really good!", she shouted over the loud music, nevertheless doubting that her friend could hear her, but it looked like he didn't need to. The spark in her eyes and the lopsided grin on her bloody red lips spoke volumes, and the rather sceptical girl was quite caught up in the music the four singers produced with high spirits. Kayn nodded, returning the grin while still moving to the electric tunes, lifting his gaze to the stage to look at Akali. He was only here for her, wanting to hear her voice, to see her doing these raw, sexy moves. She was hot, her tight leather pants clinging to her constantly moving legs like second skin, and damn did her ass look good. She sure knew how to move, how to charge the very air not only with her voice but her curvy, lascivious body too. Kayn's yellow eyes followed her every move, completely entranced as if he'd been put under some kind of magical spell, and Xayah couldn't help but chuckle about this behaviour. "Sweet", she said, letting her own eyes roam over the people, taking in her surroundings.

They were in an underground hall, the walls built out of smooth, probably centuries old stone - the catacombs, transformed into an artsy club, perfect for concerts as such. Not only was the location beautiful in every aspect, the architects having made an marvellous job in mixing in so many modern elements yet keeping the traditional, almost ancient look, but the sound too was amazing.

When the crowd parted for a moment, the headlights washed over a slim, muscular body not far away from them. She furrowed her brows while inspecting his interesting choice of clothing, sure that it would look awful on anybody else - but on the stranger it looked surprisingly good, underlining his abs and adding a certain flowing touch to his long strides and elegant movement.

He was clad in wide grey trousers, more like joggers, but an additional layer of fabric in the same colour was draped over it, like a skirt opened at one side. Xayah couldn't really name his type of shirt, for it wasn't really a cardigan but looked more like a grey scarf that was wrapped loosely around his upper body, the bare skin under it a mess of intricate paintings glowing in the dark. He was big, probably as tall as Kayn, and his blond hair had a red streak in it, almost like her hair colour. He too had feathery ears like she had, and meeting someone of the same race was quite a surprise to be honest. The Lhothlan vastaya were a small folk, and to see someone with the same unusual traits as she had, especially here at a concert, was something she really didn't expect.

As if suspecting her quiet observation he turned his head exactly in her direction, still swaying to the music, and although she'd tried to quickly look away their eyes had met for a split second, deep blue orbs grazing golden ones.

"I'm gonna buy some drinks", she heard Kayn's voice from some distance, and already he had vanished in the mass of people. She took a moment to stare at the spot where her best friend had been only a second before, before turning back towards the stranger - and gasped, eyes wide. "Hey", he grinned, gorgeous face looking down at her, the vastaya standing not even an arm's length away from her. "A beautiful girl like you, all alone here?" She snorted, eye rolling, lifting her arms to fold them in front of her with an annoyed look; but before she could do that, he just took her hands, twirling her skilfully one time, two times, pulling her close then expertly. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Xayah was flustered. She didn't know if he was overconscious and foolish or really just charming and provocative - somehow his confidence impressed her, and more so did his dancing skills. "If you insist to", she blurted out, quite unfriendly but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he flashed her a grin so wide that she almost blushed, the stranger appearing genuinely happy about her willing to dance with him – like a puppy that had gotten its favourite treat. "Of course I do, gorgeous", he answered with a wink and somehow her heart began to race – it had never done that before! But his words were just too alluring, and this sweet, goofy smile had probably already broken countless hearts.


	2. Dreams

**~Summary~**

Xayah reminisces about what it means to be strong, and that thing's aren't always onesided.

* * *

**Dreams**

Rakan was strong for her. He was utterly careless, his freely wandering mind a menace, his view of the world so frustratingly naive and childish. That's at least what she had thought when they had met many, many years ago. In another lifetime she had been alone against the world, against the slaughter of her race, against the destruction of Ionia's magic. But then there came _he_, all sunshine and smiles, a charming entertainer, a _show_, and he had stolen her breath away - although she would never tell him that, cause he would not ever let it go.

Slowly and steadily his warmth had crept into her body; when she turned around there was someone behind her, guarding her back, and when she attacked, he was at her side, always, dancing and jumping and swirling around. When she was angry or sad his voice was the only thing that got through the thick walls she built, and oftentimes it frightened her that he knew her so well, that she depended so much on him.

It had taken much time for her to find out that, in fact, not all that glitters was gold. And when realization finally hit her, it had been like her clouded mind could suddenly see what had been hidden behind a veil before, so obvious and at the same time not. Rakan, beautiful and charming, had his own demons to fight. His flashy appearance and loud behavior made sure that no one could look behind this masquerade of happiness, that no one even _thought_ of doing so. But when it was dark outside and the sun vanished from their view, leaving only the gloomy night behind, his dreams came. A mess of darkness that caught him, interwoven strings and tendrils that he could not escape from, no matter what. His dreams were a show of fear and horror, so dark that he would not even dare to tell her sometimes. Being trapped in a sea of ice, being burned to ashes, dreams of falling and drowning and fleeing and never, _ever_ reaching safety, or saving his loved ones. It was nightmare after nightmare that he lived through in his states of sleep, a remembrance of fears old and new, and sometimes even memories coming alive again.

Xayah still knew what it had been like in the beginning of their journey. At first, she had ignored his fitful dreams, thinking nothing important of them than just the average nightmare she had too from time to time. After some time it became annoying, and every twitch of his body, every rustling of his sleeping bag fuelled her rage, kindling the furious fire within her. To lead a rebellion was no simple task, she needed a clear mind and especially she needed to. be. awake. So she had screamed at him, telling him to leave her alone, because she wanted to get a full night's sleep _for once_. (To this day Xayah told herself she didn't look at him when telling him that, when in fact she had seen every single emotion shifting over his pale face: sleepiness, hurt, loneliness, and a deep sadness that still haunted _her_ dreams sometimes.)

They were alone when it happened the next time, which, in fact, was the very next day. Both of them had left their ever expanding group of Vastaya rebels behind to travel further south, and at that time Xayah hadn't really been surprised when Rakan followed her suitly after she had proclaimed her new destination in front of the others. He had done so since their first meeting, and although she still did not know it it was a good idea, they were together now. A pair. _She_ had a _boyfriend_, and of course it had to be the quirkiest - and, to be honest, the most beautiful - of them all.

It was in the deep of the night that she had awoken, again. The source of her waking was clear as day, and rolling her eyes she sat up in their tent and turned around to face him. Rakan's face was unbelievingly innocent in his sleep, but he looked troubled and a deep frown marred his forehead. A quiet whimper left his pressed-together lips, the sound that had originally woken her up, and despite the warm summer night he shuddered. Rakan was never cold.

That was the first night that she had worried about him - or at least the first night she had admitted her worries to herself. Why did he have these dreams all the time? What exactly did he dream of? What was so horrible that it left a grown-up man (well, behavior-wise more or less) whimpering every night?

She had always been bad with body contact, and even though they slept together now it felt like a first every evening, and always she needed some time to get accustomed to the sensation of him laying behind her, or even beside her, real close. But when she watched him that night, being tormented in the dark, she couldn't help but move closer, to overcome her own hesitations and hug him softly. Her head pressed against his warm chest, and she could hear his heart beating steadily but way too fast, her arm snaking around his naked torso awkwardly.

Rakan's reaction was instant. His arms, which he kept normally to himself to not make her feel trapped, suddenly hugged her like a lifeguard, and the noise he made broke her heart and warmed it at the same time. There was such relief in his raw voice, and she felt him trembling while he held her strongly, his nose ruffling into her hair and breathing in almost frantically. While his left arm hugged her close to him, he lifted himself a bit up with his right, only to snake it under her head so that she lay comfortably against him. It was typical of him, she thought with a soft smile, that even now he wanted to ensure that she was cozy, when, in fact, she wanted him to be so.

"Thanks ...", he had whispered to her that night, half in his sleep and finally calm again. With wide eyes Xayah watched him, daring not even to breathe, until she eventually relaxed and gave in to the warm feeling of being hugged, of being close to him. Slowly she pressed closer, her nose against his muscular chest, breathing in his rich and masculine scent she loved so much, and finally she found sleep too.

The next morning Rakan had been the happiest she had ever seen him, apart from when she had admitted her feelings to him, and gazing at him with such a sweet smile upon his lips had made her happy too. Since then she had slept safe in his arms, and although his nightmares didn't totally stop he had nights when he didn't dream at all, and the bad dreams kept becoming less and less.

Rakan was strong for her, he was always at her side, supporting her, making her see the sun when all she could see was the rainy clouds that cast shadows upon the land. But she was also strong for him, soothing him softly in the wake of a nightmare with sweet nothings reserved only for his ears in the quiet of the night, hugging him close to her and make him feel safe and loved.

* * *

Another oneshot that I thought about these last days. I hope the short story is to your overall liking! Please leave a review if you'd like to share your opinion, or maybe suggestions for another short story :)


End file.
